There has previously been proposed in Spanish Utility Model No. 190,736 a pivoted window comprising a fixed frame to which is articulated a movable frame pivotable to both sides of the fixed frame, and also a channel guide for a roller blind adapted to move together with the movable frame or to remain fixed, wherein the movable frame is provided with means for predetermining and fixing at least one inclined position, the said means being adapted to be operated by means of a drive device which at the same time acts on a device for locking the movable frame in its closed position, which is a bolt locking means whose bars project laterally outwardly so as to be received in cavities provided in the fixed frame.